


Lying is Easy to Do.

by halsee



Category: Total Divas, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, sell out paige!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsee/pseuds/halsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki can't comprehend why she did what she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying is Easy to Do.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kim & Vicky.  
> This took quite awhile to write along with a lot of editing but I think it's okay.

Nikki didn’t really understand what had changed between them. They had been going strong for two years, both romantically and career wise. They had been the most dominating force in the WWE, specifically in the female division. Until two weeks ago, all communication stopped and countless steel chair shots straight to the back ruined everything.

 

Nikki walked through the halls of the arena with her arms crossed as if she was hugging herself. She couldn’t place her thoughts even two weeks after the fact. Nikki never imagined that Paige would turn on them. If anyone would stab her in the back, it more than likely would have been Brie and for the title, but Paige she was different or so it seemed.

"I can't believe she stabbed us in the back" Nikki said staring at Brie before silently adding "stabbed me in the back." Brie sighed and looked at Nikki. "Nikki, she obviously didn't love you or us until the end. She chose to go against us. She chose to sell out. She's nothing but scum." Brie added firmly before stopping to see the certain scumbag Paige talking to AJ Lee.

Nikki glanced and with a role of her eyes, pushed the door into the divas locker room. She pushed her hands together at the mere idea of Paige teaming up with anyone but her. Paige was the love of her life, and you could see it clear in her face whenever she looked at Paige. It was like the world had stopped spinning and it was only them. Nikki shook her head and turned at the sound of Brie shutting the door.

 "Brie, you don't get it. Maybe she did sell out, but I love her and I know she had to have loved me too. Maybe she put up with you for me." smirking slightly as Brie pushes her softly. "Nicole, I don't mean to be negative. But take the facts in, she lied for months. She missed your anniversary date for some unknown reason and I think we know why now." Brie mentions as she tapes up her wrists. "Listen. I love her. I love Paige and whether she faked it in the last months, I need to know. But you can't fake a love for two years that doesn't make sense." Nikki said with a soft growl. No way was it possible to fake a love like they had for two full years. That just didn’t make sense.

Sitting down, Brie looked at her with a sad smile "Paige obviously decided that you weren't for her, Nikki. And as much as it hurts both of us, we can't become obsessed with just her. We also need to realize that she's not the only problem. Stephanie is just as much the problem." Brie acknowledged placing her hand on Nikki's shoulder. Of course, Brie was right. Stephanie was just as much a problem as Paige was. Stephanie had plotted lies into Paige’s head and tried to ruin Daniel’s career. Nikki closed her eyes for a moment before shrugging off Brie’s hand.

 "I'll be back, I just I need to clear my head." Nikki claimed stalking out the door before Brie could try and pull her back. This was all too much. Paige was in every thought she had. Paige just like she always did manage to make Nikki lose her judgement and become a crazed lunatic.

Nikki couldn’t help herself as she walked through the hallways of the arena, looking around wildly for _her_ scumbag. She walked passed the locker rooms finally finding the one she wanted. She let out a deep breath as she pushed open the door and made her way through startling the object of her heart.

 “Listen to me you scumbag. You owe me and Brie an explanation for why you turned on us. Maybe you don’t think we deserve one but we do.” Nikki said glaring at Paige with all her might. She refused to break in front of her but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous or paranoid that maybe she would be jumped by someone else this time around.

Paige chuckled and shook her head “Listen, Nicole. I don’t owe any of you anything. If you think I do then you are confused pumpkin.” Paige said with a roll of her eyes as Nikki’s voice catches in her throat.

Nikki looks down, processing her thoughts before looking at Paige, “The thing is between you and me. I still care. I still care about you. You betrayed me and stabbed me in the back with a steel chair. But I still love you and whether I am the divas champion or not, I still love you. Through all this screwed up authority bullshit you’ve put me through I’ve come out stronger and better than before. So keep trying to keep me down Paige. Because baby, my love for you is what inspires me to keep getting back up every time I’m beaten down by you or your goons. And yeah I fall asleep at night counting how many times your teeth go flying out of your mouth. But each time I dream, I dream of you and I at home like it used to be. Because believe it or not Paige, I still love you.” Nikki stares at Paige as she finishes with a sigh. Nikki reached out to Paige and managed to grab both her hands. She had missed this in the past two weeks; she wasn’t able to reach Paige with text messages anything. This was heaven for her.

Paige stared at her, before a small smug grin which looks strange managed to take over her face “Nicole…I don’t love you. In fact, I never loved you. And the idea of loving you is honestly strange for me to process because throughout our entire relationship I never once actually cared for you.” Paige finishes staring straight into Nikki’s eyes as she takes a step back. Nikki could feel the effects of a possible panic attack coming on. She couldn’t have meant any of that. Two whole years couldn’t have been lies, it wouldn’t make sense. She dropped Paige’s hands and immediately latched onto her arms once again.

 “You don’t mean that. You can’t possibly mean that. We were together for two years, Paige. Don’t give me this authority bullshit, I know you loved me.” Paige shakes her head looking at Nikki. Nikki stares at her feeling her breath catching in her throat, her head slowly becoming cloudier at the words striking in her heart.

 “Listen, I don’t know if you took to many blows to the head Nicole. But I don’t love you or care for you actually. You’re nothing more than a plastic Barbie doll who somehow managed to get my title.” Nikki couldn’t hold back her scoff as she stared at Paige with a look of disbelief.

 “Your title, please Paige. You needed Brie and I more than we ever needed you. You know what, hope you’re happy. You sold out, for what exactly? You have nothing, no girlfriend and definitely no title. Enjoy it and maybe when you realize that what we had was real and you can actually acknowledge that then maybe you can start making sense. Until then good luck going against me this Sunday for my divas title because you’ll need it.” Nikki said, squaring her shoulders up at Paige. She refused to be called a Barbie and she refused to believe anything that Paige said since she’s entered the locker room.

Paige shook her head “Listen Nicole, you are nothing. You will always be nothing because really you are the problem in the divas division. You’re not giving divas a chance; you’re holding them, us, and me down. All you’ve ever cared about was photo shoots, red carpets. You are not the face of the divas division, I am the future of this company and come this Sunday you will understand that because I’ll be there to take what is mine. Now if you don’t mind, leave my locker room.” Paige says sitting back down to face the monitor.

 Nikki stares at her with disbelief “I’m going to beat you on Sunday. And you know what baby, there is going to be a time when no one will be on your side and I’m going to make sure that I will be there to see it all.” Nikki says with disgust, glaring at Paige who refused to look at her or bother making eye contact with her. With a final role of her eyes, she stormed out with one final glance before slamming the door shut. She stood in front of the door and held a hand in front of her mouth silencing a sob before it had the chance to come out. She shook her head and looked down at the small ring that Paige had given her. She pulled away from the door and wiped her face before anyone could truly see her crying outside of a locker room.

Meanwhile, Paige stared at the door with a frown. Contemplating, going after Nikki but she couldn’t. She couldn’t risk it. She needed to stay under the authority as it was the only way to bring them down. Even if Nikki hated her after all of this, she did it for Nikki. She stared at the spot Nikki stood and closes her eyes. She had missed Nikki so much and to have Nikki hold her hands was by far too much for her to handle. She couldn’t believe how hard it was to lie to Nikki but for her safety it was so much easier. Because as much as she loved Nikki and wants to be with her, she knows that Nikki deserves to be the divas champion and she couldn’t have had the authority take that away from her, it wouldn’t have been right.

Paige sighed as she turned her attention to the monitor again; enjoying her moments of silence before her two goons J & J barged in demanding her attention. She didn’t realize that the whole time she was watching the monitor; her eyes were glued to Nikki who was there with Brie to cut a promo.


End file.
